Robbie Shapiro, Supervillain
by GunjiBunny
Summary: Robbie and Beck grew up together as best friends, when they were thirteen Robbie moved away then started developing super powers. Years later they remeet at HA and instantly become friends again. Robbie is now hiding a major secret from his best friend but that's okay because Beck is keeping something from Robbie as well. Reck Friendship Brother story to Beck Oliver Superhero
1. Chapter 1

**AN - I own nothing, please support the official release of Victorious**.

Robbie Shapiro tried to play the hero once, before he developed any sort of power. There was this one time after school when he was fourteen when he saw a pair of bigger boys robbing a classmate of his. Being brave Robbie tried to scare them away but only managed on letting the boy escape and taking his place. A few days later he met the boys again, this time his first power had already begun to develop. Just as they came at him Robbie told them to go jump off a roof, the boys paused and left. The next day he heard that they had done just that, gone home, climbed to the roof and jumped off. That's when Robbie decided it would be more fun to play the villain then the hero.

Before that though he was a normal kid in a military family. His father and uncle were both in the same unit which meant that Robbie moved around a lot, the longest time he was in a single spot was when he was in LA since his father and uncle were stationed at a naval yard down there. He was outside shooting hoops when a kid came over from next door. The pair hit it off instantly and that's how easy it was for Beck Oliver and Robbie Shapiro to become best friends. For the next three years, for a ten year old it seemed like forever, they were almost joined at the hip even when girls started to notice Beck and to a lesser extent Robbie. One day Beck came over and found Robbie sitting on his front stoop crying.

"What happened? Did Kathy push you down after you told her you liked her?" Beck asked genuinely concerned.

"No, my Uncle died," Robbie got out between tears, "And now we're moving again."

"God Robbie, I am so sorry," Beck said as he comforted him. They stayed together the rest of the day, until the day Robbie moved away. Being alone again was one of the things that planted the seed of darkness, the incident with the bullies watered it and his new neighbor fed the seed into bloom because their new neighbors were the Wests. The first thing Robbie noticed about the Wests was that they were cold to each other, he would watch people from his room and had a good view into the West's dining room where they ate dinner. Mr and Mrs West looked like the perfect power couple not talking to each other but rather on their devices. Their daughter sat at the table with them, eating slowly and looking at her food. She was dressed up like a beautiful doll but Robbie knew what that meant, that they probably ignored her constantly and she dressed like that to get attention or because that's what her mom wanted, he guessed the first one.

Standing in the backyard tossing a ball into the air and catching it Robbie heard the back door of his neighbor's house open and close as the girl wandered out to the tree, sitting down and opening a book. Walking over to the fence he peeked over at her.

"I can see you you know?" she called out not taking her eyes from the book. Sighing Robbie pulling himself over, landing on the other side and walking over to where she was sitting.

"I'm Robbie, your neighbor."

"Obviously," she stated plainly, coming off a little snotty, "Jade, Jade West."

"Why aren't you at school Jade?"

"Parents don't care, how about you?" she asked closing the book.

"Army brat, we move around so much my parents think it would be a good idea to just stay with home schooling."

"Which parent?"

"Father and my uncle was too but he died."

"I'm sorry," she said honestly.

They continued to talk throughout the afternoon up until Jade's stomach growled. Offering for her to come over for dinner she accepted saying that her parents were working for something, often forgetting about her. Robbie could tell this made Jade sad and he didn't want his new friend to be sad. That evening Robbie's mom went to the movies with some friends so Robbie and Jade watched their own movies until the night, suddenly Robbie had a new best friend.

When they were were fourteen Jade won a full scholarship to Hollywood Arts High School, she was so excited but her parents couldn't care less. She spent the night crying over at his house being comforted by his mother as Robbie went next door. Knocking on the front door Mrs West answered recognizing him and getting irritated.

"What do you want kid, Jade's in her room I guess."

"She's at my house Mrs. West and she's crying because you ignored her again."

"She needs to grow up," she said sternly.

"Shut up," Robbie ordered as his eyes flashed red and Mrs West did just that, "Let's go inside and talk to your husband."

An hour later Robbie stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up at Mr. West's hanging form. He wasn't that surprised since he told Mr. West to kill his wife then kill himself after drafting papers that allow the Shapiros to look after Jade in their absence. Slipping out the backyard he went back to his house to help his mom try to cheer Jade up. That was the first time he really tried to focus his powers of influence, and it felt good. What saddened him was that Jade seemed more upset by her parent's deaths then she should have been, they practically did child abuse against her but she still loved them. While Jade was rearranging the guest room, or her new room, Robbie did some research into Hollywood Arts as well as his powers. Calling the dean of the school he explained who he was and his talents in acting and ventriloquism, then focusing hard he told the man to accept him in the school. A few seconds of silence as he heard the dean type then in a calm, subdued voice informed Robbie that he was accepted. Hanging up the phone he was excited that he got in with Jade however he wasn't sure it would hold. Taking a deep breath he opened the internet and checked his email, smiling as he saw the acceptance email.

Explaining to Jade that he was embarrassed about his ventriloquism and didn't expect much from trying out for Hollywood Arts she explained that he should never be afraid to tell her anything at all.

"Even if I'm a bad guy?" he had once asked her as they walked to the store to get ice cream, a week left until school started.

"Robbie you're a kind, sweet kind of geeky kid there's not an evil bone in your body," she replied.

"Gee thanks Jade." he said sullenly getting her to laugh and soon he joined in.

Getting to school early to make sure their lockers were together they were both confused seeing a lock of blank lockers and a few oddly decorated ones. Picking a pair of blank lockers they were approached by a smiling classmate. They listened as she explained, while looking through her folder, that they had to decorate their lockers in a way that expresses themselves. Pulling out a sticker of their names she told them to claim their lockers before someone else does. Putting them on the two lockers Robbie had an idea and on the one below his he put a sticky note that said Rex on it.

"Please tell me you're not going to get a locker for your puppet" Jade said rolling her eyes, Robbie simply smiled.

"If they allow it I get a bigger locker. Let's get to orientation." With that they walk to the auditorium. An hour later they were back at their lockers trying to figure things out for their lockers, Jade had begun gluing scissors to her locker.

"I like Scissors," she stated plainly as Robbie raised his hands in defense.

"I see, you like scissors, there's Cat I'm going to say hi," he said slowly backing up.

"Take the puppet," she said, which he did. He came up behind a young man Cat was talking to then as Rex.

"Calm down sugar rush, he probably only heard half and understood less."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Cat don't be overly sensitive," stated Robbie, he and Jade had just met Cat but he had already discovered she was easily offended and he didn't need his powers to calm her down, just soft words. His eyes drifted from Cat to the young man when something clicked, especially after the boy said his name.

"Holy crap, Beck Oliver? That's definitely you, I don't know anyone with hair like yours."

Pulling his old friend in for a hug Beck hugged him hard, Robbie returning it but wanting to break away so he made Rex say.

"Air, morons, I cant breath"

"Oh yeah, Beck this is Rex Powers, he is the whole reason I got into HA"

Absentmindedly Cat asked to be reintroduced to Robbie which he ignored go along with the motions until Beck asked where his locker was. Pointing to where Jade was finishing up he looked at Beck.

"She likes scissors. That's Jade, she's a little mean but once you get to know her she's still kind of mean"

With that Jade came over and they conversed when Beck explained his dreams at this school which Jade shot down and for the first time Robbie used his powers to get her to apologize to Beck, he had promised himself that Jade was the only person he wouldn't try to control but broke it for Beck. Mentally punishing himself he, along with the others took out their schedules comparing classes, Robbie was sadden to see out of six he only had two classes with Jade and one class with Jade alone. When the bell rang he couldn't help but notice Beck's eyes linger on Jade as they left to get to class.

Sitting at the table with four other students, Jade next to him he doodled mindlessly on the corner of his English binder.

"What are you going to do with your locker?" Jade asked.

"Well you took scissors so that's out." She smiled and poked his arm, "What do you think of Beck?" he asked suddenly. She was quiet for a moment.

"He's pretty good looking I guess looked like you two know each other well though"

"We grew up together before I moved again, had to have been at least six years."

"Wow, that over shadows our one year."

"Nothing can over shadow you Jade, you wont let it." Jade laughed.

"Damn right"

The rest of the day flew by and Robbie found himself in science which he shared with no one, as everyone else was talking he was leaning out the window looking at a bird hop around the window ledge.

"Come here," he whispered to the bird as it hopped onto his finger.

"That's so cool," came a voice from behind him, slowly turning he saw a Sophomore who was introduced by the teacher as Trina Vega.

"I guess," he said looking back out the window.

"You guess? That's like you're an animal whisperer," she mused coming closer to him, almost flirting.

"Leave me alone for the rest of the period," he said his eyes flashing red. Trina straightened up before heading back to her friends and working on rating the good looking guys in the new class. Turning his attention back to the bird which chirped happily he wanted to try something new.

"Hold out your wing," he said which it did, "Bend it back." which it did until it couldn't anymore, it was at the physical limit. "Further," Robbie said and the bird did it, snapping the wing like a twig and getting Robbie to smile. "Die" he said and the bird hopped down and leapt off the side, crashing to the ground. Sitting back Robbie began to plan, he was short on spending money and wanted to see how far the human mind can bend itself. Once the bell rang he gathered his things and walked towards class running into Cat on his way there. Once inside the classroom Cat tried to explain to Robbie and another student sitting near them named Andre Harris what her locker was going to look like. As she did jade burst into the room with Beck trailing behind and setting her books on the ground. Andre got up introducing himself to them, assuming they were a couple. Robbie narrowed his eyes but didn't have to use powers because Jade corrected him.

Once class was over Jade tore out of there like a storm, heading towards the theater for auditions. Robbie wasn't interested in being in any plays that idiot so he walked slower over to his locker opening it up. Hearing the other boy rush up to him Robbie closed it with his books inside then turned to see Beck standing there, what surprised him was the question Beck had for him.

"Hey you seem close with Jade."

"Yeah she moved in with my parents after her own died."

"Man that sucks, sorry."

"It's fine Beck you couldn't have known just don't talk to her about it she doesn't like talking about that." Robbie explained to which Beck nodded.

"Is she seeing anyone?"

"No, why are you interested?" asked Robbie to which Beck actually blushed a little.

"I think so but I don't know if I should ask her."

"How about I talk to her first?"

"Man you'd do that for me?" Beck asked getting all excited.

"Yeah sure, but remember she's like my sister, you hurt her and I'll break your legs," Beck smiled at the protectiveness Robbie was showing and looked off to where Jade had gone, missing the seriousness on Robbie's face, "Trying out?" he asked to which Beck nodded.

"Yeah, I mean that's why I'm here right?"

"Right, and I'd join you but I have some things I need to take care of first, I'll see you later Beck."

"Cool, okay I'll see ya," he said taking off for the theater. Shaking his head Robbie shoved Rex into his own locker before walking out to his car. Sitting inside of it he noticed just how run down it was and let out a big breath, a lot happened today. It was his first day at High School with Jade and he just so happened to run into Beck who was looking as amazing as he did when they were younger. It was the first day and he already felt like the dumbest person in school, because of his glasses and lanky appearance he was labeled a geek with a puppet, apparently ventriloquism wasn't a real talent. Shaking it all off he started off heading home until he saw two things, a local thrift store, right next to a bank. Pulling into the parking lot of the thrift store he got out and began to browse, everything in here was so retro and kind of what Jade would have liked. His thoughts drifted to Jade and he tried to figure out what she was to him. Best friend, closest confidant, she was his everything and if Beck started dating her they would spend all their time together, he would lose both his best friend and his old best friend in one fell swoop. Walking down one of the aisles he noticed a long trench coat and a pair of leather pants, taking both he walked up to the counter and paid with the last of his money.

Sitting in his car a short while later using a pair of Jade's scissor's he cut up the leather pants making a mask out of one leg and a pair of 'M's from the other. Pulling the coat on he pulled out his emergency kit and removed the sutra kit and stitched the M's onto his chest, "Master Mind," he whispered to himself as he looked over at the bank, taking a deep breath he put on the mask and walked inside. Walking right pass one guard who removed his gun when he saw the mask and called out for him to stop where he was. This alarmed the few patrons and got everyone to freeze. Robbie slowly raised his hands in surrender before turning and facing the first cop who was joined by another.

"You're going to let me rob this bank now," he said calmly to the guard who actually laughed, Robbie smiled at this as if he found it funny as well, "Because if you don't," he was now addressing everyone, "And or cause a panic, this will happen. Kill him," he said and the second cop removed his gun and shot the first. One of the tellers screamed. "Her too," he said calmly and the cop did just that.

"I control him now, you may call me Master Mind, at least you can if you follow my instructions and give the money." Everyone went quiet and fell to the floor, the screaming teller was shot just before she could press the silent alarm. Moving over to the teller Robbie smiled and shouted. "All guards to me now," then in a normal voice, "The bank manager as well" Four people in total now came up to him, waiting for their next orders. Before all the money was placed in the bags the bell above the door rang as someone came inside. Turing to see who it was Robbie cocked an eyebrow.

"A superhero? How droll, are you here to stop me?"

"Yes I am. I'm here to stop you from robbing this bank and hurting anyone."

"Hm, well what if the people you were trying to save were the ones that hurt you?"

"Excuse me?"

Robbie smirked before looking at one guard.

"Kill him," the guard turned and fired. The superhero ducked and leapt into the air, just missing the bullets as he flew and tackled the guard, knocking him out.

"Interesting a real super hero, this just got fun. Tell finish up the bags," Robbie said walking to the center of the room, "Bring it on," he said and that's just what the hero did. Rushing towards him he raised his fist in the air attempting to take Robbie out with one punch and under normal circumstances he would have. Instead Robbie slid back a few inches smiling at the hero.

"Looks like you didn't know others like you were out there, shame," he said pulling back his leg and kneeing the hero in his stomach. Hearing all the air rush out he grabbed the hero, spun and threw him across the bank, breaking off a section of the wall. The teller fell to the ground and Robbie decided not to risk anything else. "Kill him," he shouted at the guards and the tellers before grabbing the bags and running outside. The hero sat up enough to see Robbie fly off into the sky. Flying upwards and landing on the roof to regain control of the bank employees he watched as, like a chicken, the hero ran outside and flew away. Looking down Robbie saw one of the employees with a bloody letter opener in his hands and commanded him to put the blade into one of the plastic bank bags. Once the coast was clear and Robbie had put the money and his costume inside his car he went back to the bank to retrieve the knife. Later that night he went online and sent out a sample of the blood to DNA . In a few days he would know everything that was to know about this super hero.

"Robbie, come help me run lines," Jade shouted from her room, smiling Robbie got up and went to help his best friend out.


	2. Chapter 2

"I won the lotto," Robbie said to himself in the mirror in his room but shook it off, "No I need to be eighteen to even play that. Rich grandmother died? No then Jade would ask questions." For the past hour after running lines with Jade for the play he had been trying to come up with a logical reason for him to suddenly have so much money. Sure the DNA testing had set him back a grand but that still left him with a little under sixty thousand dollars in bills in his closet. Deciding to not think about it for a little bit he focused on the rush of robbing that bank, it felt amazing donning the personality of Master Mind but he couldn't just keep robbing banks especially since he wasn't planning on living a life style of spending a lot of money each day. He could always find a nice condo to buy, or steal since he could just make the owners give him his own place, then he could spend all the money he had acquired and not worry about anyone really finding out. Heading to his computer he sat down and began to plan. While he did his thoughts went back to the hero that had to step in. It was weird to think there were others like himself out there but not unexpected because he couldn't be alone in the world it wasn't mathematically possible. He had to figure out how he was going to deal with it once he discovered who the super hero was, could he control them like he could anyone else or would he have to kill the man? These problems kept him awake way into the night.

"You look like hell," stated Jade once Robbie came down from his room the next morning.

"Thanks a lot," he muttered still half asleep grabbing a bowl and some cereal.

"Okay but honestly, you okay?" she asked showing concern for him that wasn't translating to school hours.

"Couldn't sleep last night that's all," he said eating his honey o's.

"Something on your mind?"

"You're perceptive, you remember my old friend Beck?"

"The hair?" Jade asked and that got a laugh from Robbie.

"Yeah the hair, he asked me if you were seeing anyone." This made Jade go quiet, she had thought the boy had been very attractive but Robbie had been her rock since her parents died, even before then he had been so great to him.

"What did you say?" she asked softly.

"Well obviously you're not otherwise I'd know about it."

"Yeah you would."

"What?"

"Nothing, you think he's going to ask me out?"

"He wants to, wanted me to talk to you about it first. You've got a very powerful presence in school and it's only been one day."

"Good, he should be afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of you," Robbie said looking up from his almost empty bowl of cereal cocking his eyebrow at her.

"Yes you are,"

"Nope because I know the real you, plus I'm pretty sure I have a picture of you wearing pink that one time my mom asked you to."

Jade blushed a little frowning and swiping at him which he leaned back a little and dodged her.

"What do you think?" he asked and she cleared her throat.

"I don't know, I like the idea of being part of a power couple but I don't know who I want the other person to be."

"Beck's pretty awesome," Robbie said in a way where Jade felt like he didn't mean it, "Good hair," he said more to himself but loud enough for Jade to hear. She might have said something but Robbie couldn't hear it, his mind was thinking back to fighting that super hero with really good hair, but that had to be a coincidence there's no way that Beck got the good looks, smarts and super powers, that just wouldn't be fair. All that and he'd get Jade too, looking up at her he saw her how he did all those months ago when he decided to kill her parents, beautiful.

"What do you think of me?" he asked cautiously, "Am I your friend, like a brother, anything else?"

"Rob, you've been the one constant in my life since my parents died. That's created a bond that no one will ever break including any boyfriends I get or girlfriends you get so don't worry about that. If you're nervous with me and Beck dating I wont go out with him," with that she washed her bowl out and left it in the sink before heading upstairs to get ready for school. Setting his own bowl in the sink Robbie let out a big breath, that wasn't really how he wanted that to go but it was better then nothing, at least now he wouldn't be losing her.

At least that's what he had thought until he actually arrived at school because there was Beck, standing against Robbie's locker kissing Jade on her mouth. Robbie actually dropped his books onto the floor, Andre came up behind him picking up his books and pushing them into Robbie's arms.

"I'd pick up your jaw too but," Andre said waving it off, then he noticed what Robbie was looking at, "Yeah that was a weird thing to see too, I was here when he asked her out. He brought her a large cup of specialty coffee and asked her out. I don't know which she was more excited about the coffee or dating what the Slap dubbed the hottest boy in the freshman class."

"The Slap?"

"Yeah it's a social network site for the school, another thing to sign up for and get on, any way there's this one girl who rated all the new guys in the school, Beck was number one. I am number ten."

"And me?"

"Uhh you're smart?" Andre teased stopping when he got the angriest glare from Robbie, "Uh you're number eighteen, out of twenty five."

Twisting his neck a little before turning and walking away Robbie couldn't be around anyone right now. He felt so betrayed and needed some way to blow off some steam, Andre reached out to stop him but Robbie moved so fast he didn't stand a chance. Shaking his head he approached the new couple to see what was going on with them. Almost destroying the doors to the parking lot Robbie made sure no one was around before leaping up into the air and flying off. Feeling the wind whip around him Robbie pushed himself harder then he'd ever tried before as the land beneath him sped by as if he was in a bullet train or something. He stopped only when he got to water, realizing that he had flow east instead of west and was now at the Atlantic Ocean. Checking his watch he was amazed to see that it had taken him only thirty minutes to cross the country.

Then it hit him, what he wanted, all night he was trying to figure out if he wanted fame, or women, Jade in particular, or money. He was even contemplating taking over the city, moving out to the state, country, world but not anymore. Now Robbie wanted one thing, power. With more power he wouldn't have to fear anyone anymore he figured that he could train himself, make his powers stronger but there had to be other ways to get more power. His new plan would be to look for others like him and the masked hero, if they were here there must be more like them around and if there were and he found them. Smiling Robbie fell backwards a little before zooming off back towards LA.

Since he missed first period he pushed his English book into his locker, closing it and seeing Jade leaning against hers.

"Yours is still bare, you need to figure it out before the end of the week. Missed you in English, we left about the same time where did you go?"

"Just needed to get some air," he muttered slamming the locker close startling her a little. Frowned she grabbed his arm as he turned to walk away and roughly pulled him back.

"What's your problem?" she growled at him and he just yanked his arm away.

"Why don't you go ask number one and leave number eighteen alone," he snapped walking away from her, not seeing her face drop as she realized why he was mad. She started to go after him but stopped, they were at school and she had a reputation to keep up so instead she got out her books and went to her next class. Cat watched this unfold from her own locker as she combed the three dimensional unicorn's mane and tail and followed after Robbie to see if he was okay. She found him sitting outside at one of the tables.

"Skipping class again?" she asked taking a seat next to him.

"Again? So you heard Jade yelling at me then?"

"My locker is only a few down from you guys, did you want me to help dress up yours?"

"Sure kitten," he said taking a notebook from his bag.

"Kitten? That sounds like a good nickname because I'm Cat," she said with a giggle to which he looked at her funny.

"Where's Rex?"

"His locker, getting used to it," Robbie said but stopped thinking about a new test he could try, "Actually Kitten he's right there next to you." As she looked Robbie went into her mind and made her eyes see his little wooden friend.

"Oh Rex, there you are. What do you think we should do for Robbie's locker?"

"I don't know toots I don't think anything can be done to make him cooler."

"Oh Rex you're so mean to Robbie," she said with a laugh and Robbie smiled, he was the master of minds. Looking back at his notebook he heard Cat gasp then turned to see Rex wasn't there anymore, he should have known that as a new power it would take time to focus.

"Something wrong Kitten?" he asked and Cat shrugged.

"Where did Rex go?"

"Bathroom?"

"Kay kay," she said either not caring what happened or maybe she was really that naive. Reaching down Robbie focused and brought Rex up in his hands.

"I just fell over from amazement that a cutie such as yourself is hanging out with this guy," Rex said and before Cat could say anything Robbie said.

"That's it backpack for you," and put him away. They spent the rest of the period designing Robbie's locker. By the time he had to face the gang again he and Cat had decorated his locker by turning it into a working guitar that you could strum, like Andre's piano it was playable. Strumming a few cords out of it Beck came up holding Jade's hand.

"That sounds and looks awesome Robbie."

"Yeah thanks a lot Beck," he said sarcastically, Jade rolled her eyes.

"You actually got a locker for your puppet."

"He's not a puppet," Robbie snapped looking at the drum that was fused into Rex's so you could play it as well.

"Where is he?" she said and before Cat could say the backpack he pulled Rex out of his locker.

"Right here, why do you want to flaunt you and Beck in front of Rob and I to make two people feel sick?" Beck looked surprised, Jade looked like she had been slapped.

"I do feel sick guys, I'm going to go home for the day." Before anyone could say anything he was out to the parking lot, inside his car and drove off. Pulling around to the back of Bank of Southern California which was much smaller then the first bank he sit pulling on his costume and walking inside. Instead of making a threat he pushed out a thought into everyone's mind, making him invisible to them. The camera was still on and recorded everything as he walked up to the counter, jumped behind it and started to load money from the vault into a pair of bags. Focusing this much was giving him a headache as he boosted it up to make the money and bags invisible to the patrons. He walked out with thirty thousand dollars, throwing them into the front seat and crawling into the back. Pulling his mask off he closed his eyes and waited for the pain to go away, it slowly did and was replaced by happiness. School was what it was and probably going to end up being a drag so he would have to set things up now. Pulling up into the front seat he drove to a richer end of town and began looking into town houses.

After seeing a few houses he liked he actually found a less expensive townhouse that was being sold for one hundred thousand. Using his powers to convince the owners that he already paid them the money he received the keys and all legal documents making him the owner. It was a decent two story townhouse, two bedrooms, two baths as well as a sitting room and a library. The house was fully furnished but he would be making a lot of changes. The next thing he did was call in an emergency alarm company to come in and set him up with a new security system, after spending twenty thousand of the bank's money he felt safe a secure. Checking his watch he saw that it was already four so he decided to head to his parents to get some more things as well as telling his parents and Jade that he was moving out. Not knowing what was coming out of this he smiled wondering just how Jade would take this.

"Bullshit," she screamed at him when he arrived home and told her that he was leaving, "I get that you're mad at me for agreeing to date Beck and for making out with him but you didn't tell me no. You didn't tell me you wanted to date me,"

"I never said that," he cut her off but she just rolled over it.

"So you're jealous and because of that you're going to run away, what are your parents going to think? Do you even care about them?"

"Of course I care about them but I cannot be around you anymore, what if you bring Beck over?"

"So you are jealous."

"Screw you Jade, you don't see it. In one moment I lost my old friend and my best friend to each other. I'll ask you to hang out, you cant you're with Beck. You might even ask me to tag along since we're not at school but even then I'm not going to be your third wheel."

"You're mad at me, don't take this out on your parents you will regret it. I regret not saying I love you to my parents more, letting them know how much I cared for them. I feel guilt because if I had maybe they wouldn't be dead." This caused Robbie to get so anger that he let something out he never wanted to admit.

"Your parents didn't love you, they dismissed you and abused you. I felt your hate towards them and you only say these things because they aren't around anymore. Nothing you could have said would bring them back because I killed them!" he screamed at her. She sat back, tears now streaming down her face at his confession.

"No, my dad killed my mom then himself," she said softly.

"Because I told him to. I'm a bad person Jade, I'm the villain. Every story has one and in this one it is me," Robbie said calmly walking closer to her. "I lost my best friend, my closest relative, uncle Henry and now I'm losing you so if that doesn't make a great origin story to a villain I don't know what would."

"Shut up you cant make anyone do anything!"

"You shut up," he shouted his eyes flashed and Jade's eyes widened because she couldn't open her mouth no matter how hard she tried. Leaning close he smiled slightly.

"I'm the bad guy, and you will forget this entire conversation, you will remember nothing and it will be as if I just got home, right now." Stepping back he watched Jade's eyes unfocus then focus before blinking and looking at him.

"Why did you ditch school Robbie?" she demanded.

"Sorry I was just unhappy, you told me you wouldn't date Beck and Beck told me he wouldn't ask you out until after I spoke to him, I just felt betrayed."

"You idiot, you're my best friend and if Beck tried to come between that I'd dump him. My parents are gone and you are my everything, don't forget that Robbie."

Robbie looked sad but smiled a little.

"Thank you Jade, for everything."


	3. Chapter 3

Throughout the rest of the week Robbie began to feel like things were almost normal, like he didn't have super powers. Maybe it was the depression at seeing Jade and Beck being all kissy but he didn't feel like doing anything at all. The most annoying part was that Beck kept asking to talk to him, probably wanting to find out why Robbie was ignoring him but that was the one thing he was happy about making mister perfect squirm. Lunch was starting to get unbearable so once again instead of eating with everyone Robbie decided to spend his lunch meditating in the Black Box theater giving some half thought of a project with Rex. Sitting on the stage Robbie closed his eyes and focused trying to call a bird he had noticed inside to him in here. He could feel the bird looking for a way in when someone tapped him on his shoulder causing him to break the connection and drop Rex.

"Rob, what's wrong?" asked Beck.

"Ow, careful butterfingers," he made Rex say as he picked him up.

"Don't call me that Beck," he snapped.

"Why not, what's wrong?"

"She told me that she called you when she had that nightmare," he grumbled looking away.

"So what? I'm her boyfriend of course she'd call me," he said actually sounding offended and that caused Robbie to snap at him loudly.

"You weren't there for her," he shouted and Beck actually stepped back a little, "When her parents first died she always came to me, I was actually important to her but not anymore. I just, I just need some time to get used to things."

"Robbie I'm so sorry but I like Jade a lot and I'm not going to stop being there for her."

"Leave me alone!" Robbie shouted at him but when Beck didn't move he threw Rex down and rushed Beck, bunching the front of his shirt up, "Stop trying to be a hero you cant fix this!" Being this close, hearing those words in his ears Robbie froze and slowly raised a shaking hand to cover Beck's eyes. It was impossible, Beck couldn't possibly be Mister Marvelous but with his eyes covered like his hand was a mask Robbie could see it. Suddenly Beck pushed him off of him and stormed off.

"Fine Robbie I'll leave you alone but know this, I care deeply for Jade and that's never going to change."

Once the door slammed Robbie slumped down quickly checking his email on his phone he saw that the results of the DNA test were in, wanting to do this in the privacy of his own home he started towards the doors. Pushing open the door he felt himself slam into someone and fell back onto the ground, Rex sliding across the ground. Raising his eyes to who he bumped into the anger in his eyes fell when he saw Cat sitting up, tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he said getting up on his knees to comfort her.

"It's okay Robbie you couldn't see me through the doors," she said starting to gather her books. Robbie helped her cocking an eyebrow at her when he read one of the titles.

"Seeds of Destruction: Advanced Genetics? Cat why do you have this book, all of these books are kind of advanced."

"What's that supposed to mean!" she said sharply.

"Nothing these are just way above our grade level I didn't think you were this into Science."

"Sciency stuff is so amazing, this one time I tried to clone my bother, he still sometimes randomly talks in Spanish, he's so weird," she paused surprised that he was actually listening to her, "You're listening to me? For the most part you guys sort of just tune me out right?"

"I don't want to upset you Cat, you're a good friend to me."

"You haven't been acting like one Robbie, you've been acting like such a gank"

"Gank? What's that?" Robbie asked pulling her up and handing her her books.

"I think it's a mix of the phrase great jank and janks are mean people," she starting going off on a tangent.

"Woah Cat, you must have ADD or something because you're going way off script."

"Yeah I seem to do that for everything except science. You know I think this is the most time we've spent together alone," she said softly, shyly.

"I guess so," Robbie said picking up Rex.

"You are always hanging out with Jade or Beck, I get so jealous," she says softly, "Why cant we just all be friends again, no more fighting. Maybe we've all done bad things in the past but maybe we can forgive each other."

"What do you mean Kitty Cat?" he asked softly but she shook it away.

"Beck and Jade left for the day I guess, Andre went to class and I'm going to science where are you going Robbie?"

"I have to go home and check something, I'll see you later okay Cat?" he asked and Cat smiled and nodded before walking away. Robbie walked off down the hall not looking back because if he did he would see Cat watching him go, squeezing the books to her chest before walking off to class, hoping that Robbie was different, not seeing her as the ditz everyone else did.

Thinking about how weird that was Robbie tucked away the fact that Cat was way into advanced science pushing his way outside. He noticed that Beck's car wasn't there frowning before heading into the small park just outside of school, making sure that no one was around before blasting off into the sky and flying home. Arriving at his new townhouse home he unlocked, unalarmed and went inside sitting at his computer. Opening the email his worse fears were confirmed, the DNA sample belonged to Beck. When he covered his friend's face it was to see what he looked like wearing a mask and he looked familiar but this was solid proof. Turning he slid across the room and slammed his fist into his wall, going up to his shoulder through the drywall and the brick outside. Pulling his unharmed arm out of the wall he growled, flying up a few inches before flying through the big bay windows and up into the darkening sky.

Up above the city he reached into his pocket and removing his glasses replacing and them with his mask. When they were younger his adventures with Beck would take them all over the area but especially a run down place called San Pablo Lane where they made a fort. Flying towards the play arena he paused a short distance away watching Beck and Jade fly off, holding each other close and the anger boiled up inside of him again. Tracking them back to the school parking lot he watched as they kissed and parted ways, she getting into his car and Beck watching her go. Raising his hand in a way Robbie had enough and flew down to him, tackling him hard to the ground.

"What was that for?" Beck cried out as he pulling himself up, Robbie smiled at the sight of him being hurt, maybe he wasn't as amazing as everyone though.

"Shut up Beck," his smile growing wider at the shock in Beck's eyes.

"How do you know my name?" he asked nervously.

"So young, so new to the hero game. I know who you are Beck Oliver because you left your blood behind at the first bank robbery. I know where you live, 163 Avian Dr with your father, because once I had your name from your DNA I did a Google search. I know your mother died when you were six from heart cancer," he shouted reaching up and grabbing his mask, "Because you cried on my shoulder for two days afterwards," Robbie said removing his mask causing Beck to gasp in surprise. "I gave you my heart Beck, you were my brother and you threw that all away. Even afterwards I realized that you took the attention from everyone, my attention and it's not fair. You have the looks, you have the talents, you have super powers, I will not let you have my Jade too."

Not allowing Beck a second to think Robbie attacking him, punching him hard and only hitting air as Beck ducked and kicked upwards. Instead of taking the blow Robbie grabbed Beck's leg and continued the flip throwing Beck right into the ground. Flying back a bit he readied himself for an attack but Beck stood his ground instead.

"You are my brother Robbie, I will not fight you."

How noble.

"Fight me or I'll just kill you," he snarled but Beck shook his head. If he thought Robbie would just stop he was wrong as Robbie flew forward punching him in his face, as it flew back he grabbed the pretty boy's hair and slammed his knee against his stomach. Pulling him up he punched Beck in his chest before tripping him and knocking him to the ground. Pulling back his fist for another blow he froze as Jade rushed out and covered Beck with her body. He would have just thrown her off, he was that angry, but she called him a monster. Throwing his hand up to cover his face, cover his identity he flew off, tears pouring out of his eyes.

A few minutes later Robbie landed in his hideout through the same window he had come into, crashing onto the floor. Why was it so unfair, why did Beck have to have everything and him have nothing at all? Everything was just so messed up now, Beck knew that he was Mastermind, Jade knew about Beck's powers, what was to keep him from telling her the truth about him now? Pulling his knees up to his chest he let it all out and began to sob. A few hours later his phone buzzed, half expecting a text from Beck Robbie reached out to throw it against the wall until he noticed that it was two texts, one from Jade and one from Cat.

Clicking Jade's first he frowned seeing that it was just asking where he was so he clicked ignore for now and moved on to Cat's which was a little more interesting. She wanted to know if he could keep a secret. Replying to her first he said that he knew how to keep a secret. Returning to Jade's message he typed out that she should just go ask Beck but deleted it. There's a small chance that he didn't rat him out so no reason to burn that bridge just yet. Instead he said that he asked his parents if he could be out late, before sending it he pushed the command to his parents to agree. It was a long shot, he had been practicing but he was a good five miles away from them and wasn't sure if the command would be heard or even followed.

Standing up he cleaned himself up a little before fixing the hole in the wall and the window, as he did that his phone buzzed again. It was from Cat asking him to go online. Moving to the computer he turned it on and waited for it to pull everything up. As it did that he finished putting up some blocks in front of the window to finish everything. Moving to the chair the accept invite button popped up and he clicked it seeing Cat's smiling face.

"Hi hi Robbie, I'm in a box!" she cried out getting him to smile slightly, "Why are your eyes red, were you crying?"

"Yeah Cat but don't worry it was nothing, just drama with Jade and Beck."

"I hate Jade sometimes," Cat said looking off in the distance.

"What?" Robbie asked quickly getting Cat to look back at him, a sort of sadness in her eyes.

"That's my secret Robbie, Jade is so pretty and popular and everything I'm not."

"You're beautiful Cat, don't let Jade make you think otherwise."

"She's more popular and more talented then I am, a much better singer. I'm worried that I might get kicked out of Hollywood Arts."

"You cant think like that Cat, you are plenty talented otherwise you'd never have gotten in. You're a million times more talented then I am."

"Do you like me Robbie?" she asked.

"As a friend but as something more? No, I'm sorry."

"You love Jade then?"

"Yeah I guess so, I don't know anymore but she's with Beck now. I did so much to protect her and of course she chooses Beck," he said with a deep sigh.

"You're pretty cool yourself Robbie," Cat said trying to make him smile and he knew it smiling for her.

"So your secret is you hate your best friend?"

"Best female friend, yeah." she said softly a low growl behind her.

"What was that Cat?"

"My doggy," she said softly getting a nod from Robbie as he looked at the time.

"Cat you should go to bed, I'll see you at school tomorrow okay?"

Cat smiled and nodded.

"Next time you tell me a secret."

"Okay Cat, I will, goodnight." With that he turned off the computer, instead of heading back to his parents house he crawled into his new bed and fell asleep.

Turning off her computer Cat turned, wiping the tears from her eyes looking down at her 'doggy'. The dog barked before turning it's head and licking the side of its second head, looking past the two headed dog at the long table of chemicals and other scientific items shut everything down before heading to bed herself.

**AN - Do I sense another story? There will be a new pair of companion stories following another pair from the gang, I just have so much fun creating these personalities for the gang. I will probably come out with one for each of the mains, at least but being a Robbie fan expect loads of Rade an/or Rori.**


	4. Chapter 4

The tension was so thick in the air that you could cut it with a knife. The gang was sitting at their normal table at the end of lunch. Jade was leaning against Beck as he held her but watched Robbie with intense eyes. Robbie was looking at him with the same amount of intensity which somehow Jade didn't notice. Cat was coloring in a book but not a normal coloring book she was coloring DNA strains and Andre was watching all of them.

"Is everything alright guys?" Andre asked flinching a little as both boys turned their gaze from each other to him.

"Yes Andre, we're doing fine except I need to talk to Robbie and something, is that okay Jade?"

"Yeah that's fine with me, just don't be too long I don't want you to get geek cooties or anything," she said snapping at Robbie. About a week ago she overheard in the bathroom a pair of Senior girls saying that Jade and Beck were so cool but it was weird how close Jade was with Robbie. Beck and Robbie was understanding they were boys after all and since then she'd been treating him less like a person and more like a thing which just made Robbie even more irritated but he directed it towards Beck instead. Pushing himself up from the table he handed Rex to Cat.

"Watch him for me," he said to which she nodded and set him next you him.

"You can have blue Rex," she said putting it in his hand as Robbie followed Beck along the side of the school. Making sure no one else was around Beck shoved his hands into his pockets and faced Robbie. Figuring that they were about to throw down Robbie clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes at his dear friend relaxing, only a little, when Beck held up his hands in surrender.

"Look Robbie let's just start over, I think it's awesome that you have powers too and I finally have someone I can talk to about this."

"You mean aside from Jade," Robbie spat and Beck's eyes widened in surprise, "I tackled you as you waved goodbye, she protected you, she called me a monster. I will play the part of a high school student, I can even pretend to be okay with you and Jade but she's right, I'm a monster."

"Stop it Robbie, she called Mastermind a monster not you, she didn't know it was you."

"And why didn't you just tell her?"

"It's not my secret to tell," he said softly looking away but hearing Robbie laugh got him to stare at him again.

"You really are the hero type aren't you Beck? So what you think if she found out I had powers everything would be fine? What about the fact that we don't have the same powers? That as Mastermind I can make people do anything I want them to, do you think she'd still be fine with that?"

"I cant talk for her but she was much more understanding when I told her."

"That's because she loves you," he said spitting at the word love, "Bah, as if she knows what real love is."

"And you do?"

"Yes Beck, I know what it means to want to protect someone from everything, knowing that she is sad, hurt, crying just destroys my soul and when you break up with her it will be me consoling her."

"What?"

Closing his eyes and focusing Robbie's eyes flew open glowing red.

"Punch yourself," he ordered and Beck felt his hand close into a fist, with his free hand he tried to stop it pushing down against it.

"What are you doing?" he shouted fear rising as he was losing the fight against his arm.

"Seeing if I can control you like I control others. Looks like I can if I force it enough," he said as the shine in his eyes increased, "Do it, punch yourself!"

Fighting it he tried to stop it but finally he broke and slammed his fist into his face knocking him back onto the ground. Pulling himself up he saw that Robbie's nose was starting to bleed.

"You will dump Jade, you will flirt with another girl and make her so jealous she will come to me," he said stepping over to him slowly, "You will fight with her, you will annoy her, you will stop loving her."

"No Robbie stop!" Beck shouted as he felt Robbie's commands starting to embed themselves into his mind, hands flying up to his head. Robbie kept focusing on these thoughts as Beck slowly opened his eyes which were red as well but Robbie wasn't looking at them. "I'm sorry!" Beck fired a laser blast which sliced into Robbie's shoulder, the pain making him lose focus. Falling backwards Robbie reached up and touched the spot where Beck's vision had sliced his skin, it burned. Turning his attention back to Beck he started to speak when Beck blasted him again, this time along his stomach causing him to scream and fall to his knees. On the ground Robbie heard footsteps and rolled onto his side, bursting through the bushes was Jade who saw her boy friend and her friend on the ground opposite of each other.

"Robbie what did you do? Try to beat Beck up?" she demanded going to his side. Pulling himself up Robbie smiled at her before spitting blood to the side.

"Yeah he's so strong," he mocked slowly standing up. "He's so special isn't he Jade?"

Jade held onto Beck and looked at Robbie, a Robbie she didn't know anymore, a Robbie she only saw in her nightmares. Robbie looked at the couple with pure anger in his eyes, he had nothing else to say to him to to her either so instead he flew up a foot in the air hearing Jade gasp before turning and flying into the air. Another softer gasp could be heard as Cat almost fell down seeing her crush fly off into the air, she had arrived just after Jade had but instead of running away she watched quietly.

"Beck what was that?" Jade demanded but it looked like Beck wasn't going to say, "How is he like you?" Hearing that Cat did run off, trying to figure out some way to help Robbie.

Standing in his bathroom at his place Robbie looked at himself shirtless in the mirror. The burn marks cut into his skin leaving nasty red scars. Gingerly touching the one of his stomach he frowned trying to figure out why Beck could do this and he couldn't, but then again he had the power of command and Beck didn't. It looked like it was just a crap shoot. Walking across the room to where his shirt was laying next to his phone he paused as his phone buzzed for like the millionth time. Picking it up he scrolled through all of Jade's texts asking where he was just not in that nice of words. There was a worried one from Andre who also said Cat left Rex with him and a final one from Cat asking where he was. He thanked Andre for taking care of Rex and told Cat he was at home. Instantly getting a reply from Cat Robbie was surprised.

"No you're not, I'm here and your parents haven't seen you. Jade's really angry and kind of trashing your room too."

"Crap," he muttered asking her what she wanted.

"I just have something I need to talk to you about and want to do it in person."

Shaking his head he sighed and gave her his new address, he received a reply stating that she'd be there soon. Putting on his shirt he scanned the room, picking up the random items that were across the floor and putting them away. After five minutes the bell rang and Robbie let Cat in. She automatically went to his kitchen table and spread out a bunch of items including microscopes and test tubes.

"Cat what are you doing here?"

"I trust you with my life Robbie," she said getting things together, "I saw you and Beck earlier."

This shocked Robbie stepping towards her, "What do you mean?"

"I saw you fly off, heard Jade talk to Beck but it's okay I know what I can do for you now."

"I'm sorry Cat but I cant let you know this about me, I have to make you forget," he said stepping towards her but she turned and faced him.

"I can help you beat Beck." This caused Robbie to stop.

"What?"

"If you beat Beck then that will make Jade sad."

"You really hate her, don't you?"

"I don't want to," she said honestly, "But yes I do, but I love her too."

"What do you mean you can help me beat him?"

"Robbie I'm an amazing scientist, I think that if I study your DNA I can figure out how you got your powers and maybe get you new ones." This got Robbie to small and go over to his computer desk opening the drawer and removing a bag.

"I got one better for you," he said holding up the bag so she could see the letter opener inside, "Beck's DNA."

When Cat was doing her thing with science it was as if she was another person or as she was when she danced. It was so fluid, so amazing that Robbie powered off his phone in order to stop getting the messages from Jade. She turned smiling at him holding up a vial.

"This is it, the reason he has powers and probably the reason you have them too. There's this dormant gene that everyone has, I tested myself against it, but it's active in Beck's DNA. If I could have some of your blood I can test it too but I'm almost completely positive that it has happened for you too. That was the first two hours though I spent the next two," Robbie looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it was already ten pm, "Isolating the gene and pulling it apart, amazing like a rainbow of strands of things, oh I can even put it into words. I made a serum that should give anyone super powers, if you take it, it should give you Beck's powers."

"There's only one power Beck has that I don't have already," noted Robbie to which Cat nodded.

"Yes so you should just get that power, or you'll gain a completely new one," she said smiling a little bit before looking away.

"Is it dangerous?"

"Everything in science is."

Reaching out and taking the device from Cat he pressed it against the inside of his arm and injected himself. Handing it back he took a deep breath and concentrated staring at a picture of Beck he had hung up while she was working. After five solid minutes of trying he just ended up with a head ache.

"What went wrong?" he asked, "Nothing happened at all," he said waving his hand at the picture to show that he didn't have laser vision, however as he did that a blast first from his palms blowing apart the picture and the wall behind it.

"Woah," he said dropping his hands down before looking at them, they looked normal enough.

"Peculiar, it comes out of your hands instead of your eyes. It must be your DNA, you are capable of learning new powers but these powers are dependent on your own DNA. You are not Beck so the likelihood of you having his identical powers would be one in a million. It's quite amazing that you had almost identical powers."

Nodding Robbie held out his hands and felt the energy build up in them. Cat jumped over to him examining the energy within them amazed.

"This goes against all laws of physics, you have to be creating energy from nothing. That shouldn't be real," she said in awe.

"Cat I don't think I should be able to fly or control minds either but somehow I can."

"You're right, I just get a little intense when it comes to science."

"What else can you do?" he asked anxiously.

"Nothing, not yet at least. Please give me your DNA, I'll try to force abilities into it myself but more then likely I need a source to get the powers from. I would need the DNA of another super to give you more powers."

Nodding Robbie began pacing thinking hard suddenly he felt something in his mind, like a small blip. Turning to Cat, his eyes wide.

"That bastard," he stated causing her to look at him oddly.

"What?"

"You gave me all of Beck's powers right?" she nodded, "He has some sort of super sense, but I cant figure out what it is. It's like my command only different, I can sense a blip but I think that's him."

"Oh that means if you practice and get better you can find others and get even more power!" she said excited and he nodded, rubbing his hands together.

"Can you stay with me?" Cat asked suddenly, shyly and it was Robbie's turn to look at her confused.

"I'm going to need to go home and work in my lab and it gets lonely. Sure I have Doggy and Sid two but they aren't very good company."

"Sid two?" he asked.

"Yeah remember I told you I tried to clone my brother, I succeeded except the clone cant talk or walk or do anything really except sit there."

"Who are you?" he asked softly.

"Same old Cat you've always known just with a much higher IQ then I lead people to believe."

"I would love to come visit you more, see how awesome you can be."

"Yay, Doggy will be so happy." she said jumping up and hugging him, which he returned.

Sitting on his bed an hour later Robbie had flown Cat home and wished her a good night before returning to his parents' house. She was right when she had warned him that Jade had torn his room apart, it looked like a hurricane tore through here. Jade was looking for something, anything that explained his abilities to her, luckily everything was moved to his new place. Pulling his knees up to his chest he sighed wondering what Jade was going to say to him, probably just yell and berate him and them he'd have to leave again, it was going to make things harder to play normal at school but what could he do. Suddenly his door creaked open and standing there looking breath taking in a long, black night gown was Jade. Their eyes met yet Robbie couldn't read what was going through her mind. Making her way over she reached out and touched him as if making sure he was really there. He closed his eyes feeling her soft touch on his skin before he felt her slap him. Opening his eyes he touched the spot where she hit him.

"What the hell Robbie?" she demanded, "You left me, you lied to me, you've been lying to me."

"Just because I failed to mention that I had powers I'm suddenly a liar?" he said just as angry at her as she was with him, "Or did you fail to notice that the guy you were sucking face with wasn't exactly up front at first either."

"I thought we were closer then that," she said looking away but he reached out and made her look at him.

"Yeah me too, except when we're at school and I'm a stupid object that gets in the way of your popularity."

"I'm sorry Robbie, I'm sorry that we're suddenly not so close anymore but it's not just on me."

"Of course it's just on you, you decided that you wanted Beck over me, you decided that popularity is more important then me. There's no way you cant see how much I love you Jade," he said pulling her close to kiss her but she pulled away.

"I don't love you like that Robbie," she said softly causing him to turn away from her.

"I can make you love me Jade."

"What?"

"I don't have the same powers as Beck."

"I know, I made him tell me everything Mastermind." Robbie rose off the bed and walked pass her towards the door.

"Fine, so you know that I'm a villain, I guess it will be easier for you to ignore me at school. I'm leaving now, I'm letting my parents know that I just cant be here anymore and that I will move in with my grandmother." he stopped at the door, "For your sake you wont remember me confessing to you, you will remember that I have powers though but you will think that I have the same as Beck. You wont worry about me not living here, you wont," this command stuck in his throat as the tears ran down his cheeks, "miss me either" once he was done his eyes returned to normal and he wiped his tears away.

"Where are you going Shapiro?" Jade asked crossing her arms.

"I'm moving in with my grandparents, that way I don't get your way anymore."

"That's the first nice thing you've ever done, thanks I guess." she said not looking at him anymore, Robbie turned back as well.

"Yeah Jade, see you at school tomorrow."

That had happened three hours ago and now Robbie was standing on his roof looking out at the city. The blips were there but they were weak, the odd thing was that he couldn't just feel Beck but someone else out there. His thoughts went to this new person, did he or she know they had powers? Could they control them? What powers did they have? Rubbing his head he went back down into his room and crawled into bed.

**AN - So I'll go ahead and announce the names of the new stories now, these will run in the same timeline as these stories and focus along the next few years of school. So starting Sophmere year will be, drum roll...Cat Valentine, Mad Scientist and Jade West, Dark Knight. Well Jade's is still up in the air but I keep picturing Catwoman, a hero who as self interest in her heart but still plays for the good guys, or something. Don't forget to review and let me know how I'm doing**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN - Sorry this took so long, I actually started another super power Rade story that was crawling around in my brain for sometime. I've got a few chapters already and I think it's coming along quite well. Any ways here's the next chapter of Robbie Shapiro, Super Villain, expect the final chapter of Beck Oliver, Superhero soon.**

If this was some high school television show Robbie guessed their would be more people dancing in the halls aside from the seniors. Today was the last real school day and tomorrow was the graduation celebration. With summer coming on so quickly he soon found himself among his friends at their table again, trying to listen to what they were going on about, not really caring.

"So my parents are taking my brothers and I to Sweden to see the Hadron Collider it's going to be so cool," Cat mused happily her IQ showing more and more through the ditziness if the others would take time out of their 'busy' lives to listen, of course they didn't.

"That's nice Cat," said Andre his head in his hands and he looked at a pamphlet that Jade swiped from him.

"Military school, what did you do wrong Andre?" she mused as he tried to get it back.

"My choice Jade, I come from a very big military family but my parents are against me going, they think I need to take time to be a kid," he said sighing and sitting back.

"They're right," said Beck, "Relax a bit Andre, Jade and I are going to be staying in town for the summer. My parents got me an RV and we'll probably stay at the beach most days. You can come too Robbie," he added to get a frown from Jade.

"Shapiro? Heck no, wait maybe," she said reaching over and pulling up his shirt getting a frown from Robbie, "Yeah he's white enough to scare off any ladies that might come around Beck so you can come."

"Play nice," Beck whispered and she pouted kissing him.

"No, I've got things to do," Robbie muttered looking away from the happy couple.

"Come on Rob don't be a stick in the mud," complained Beck causing Robbie to stand up from the table.

"Do not call me that Beck," he spat shouldering his backpack and walking off. At his locker he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned ready to tear Beck a new one caught off guard when he saw that it was actually Jade standing there, her arms crossed.

"What's your problem Robbie, Beck was just trying to be nice."

"Oh did I graduate up to first name now?" he sneered at her to which her eyes faltered for a second as her hand went up to her temple.

"What happened Robbie? Every time I try to think about what happened to us I get a headache and all I remember is a blur. That cant be right, what happened?"

"Forget it Jade," Robbie said slamming his locker, "Just go back to not wanting me around it would be better that way."

Instead of letting him walk away Jade grabbed and threw him into the closest room, the janitor's closet. Pulling down the shade she turned on him and for once he felt like he lost control against a normal as she pushed him back, slamming her hands flat against the wall on either side of his head.

"Why cant I remember?" she hissed out through gritted teeth.

"I don't know what you're going on about," Robbie started pausing as Jade moved closer to her, her warm breath against his cheek.

"Why don't I recoil when I get this close if I just tolerate you? Is there a power that you and Beck haven't told me about? Something about erasing memories or something?"

"What? Whatever Beck told you he has I have it too, the same powers."

"So you can shoot lasers out of your eyes too?"

"Ye...Yes"

"Prove it," she said pushing herself back but remaining close to him.

"How? You want me to shoot you with my eyes?"

"You couldn't, I'm something to you I just don't know what, not yet."

Ducking and moving out of her space he reached backwards for the doorknob feeling it in his hand.

"Everything that I have done has been for you, just leave it at that." he said before slipping outside and into the crowd of the hall. Jade looked at the spot where he was and frowned that itch buried deep in her mind and she was not the type of person to let it go so easily. Entering the crowd of kids herself she moved through them with such grace it was as if she was in water. Arriving at her locker Cat clapped for her softly to which Jade smirked.

"Gymnastics," she said simply and Cat nodded.

"Yeah I remember," she said a little flatter then she meant to.

"What's your problem Cat, did I do something wrong?"

"Yeah, more then you know," she muttered turning from Jade but Jade caught her shoulder.

"Cat we've been friends forever if there's one person I don't care that people know we're friends it's you. What did I do wrong?"

"Jade, it's nothing that you can change. I'm just mad about things from the past and the now I guess. You just had everything that I wanted and still do I guess," she said softly trying to pull away again but not as hard, if Jade let her go then that would be it. However Jade wasn't letting her go that easily.

"Please help me understand," she begged, out of character but she already felt like she was losing her grip on things and she needed to feel like she had something under control. Taking a deep breath Cat took her arm and dragged her into the closest classroom, closing the door behind them.

"You always had it better then I did Jade," Cat started, "When you were younger your parents were always there, always so happy with you and caring. Mine were still great but you always got better. When we were in gymnastics together your parents came to every single meet we had, mine were too busy. When we got older you still got everything better then me, the clothes, the toys, the boys, I was just the smart kid. Then in middle school I decided to change my look all together and be something else, someone else and it worked. I grew tired of hiding the real me but I didn't want to be alone anymore."

Jade was speechless, she had lost track of Cat in middle school and didn't realize she was hurting this much before she could say anything Cat raised her hand as the door opened behind her and Robbie slipped in.

"No I'm not done yet, I want to confess everything and know how you're going to react to this all. My IQ at the age of eight was over one twenty and chemistry was my game. I created a chemical that could be used to do any number of things, impressively enough it was able to make a certain couple almost completely forget their daughter. I made your parents hate you," Cat confessed and Jade was frozen in shock. Reacting to Cat stepping towards her Jade slapped the girl. Slowly turning her face so she looked at Jade again Cat started to apologize when Jade attacked her hand raised to slap down at the girl Cat side stepped her as Jade launched herself into the air bringing her elbow down onto Cat's face. Slamming into the ground Cat saw starts as she felt the trickle of blood run down her face. Pulling herself up she cast a look at Robbie who was just watching them.

"Stop her?" she asked softly.

"I will but she deserved that at least right?"

Looking at the pair Jade realized what Robbie meant to do and scanned the room, spotting a small window. Rushing towards it she climbed up the book shelf and before Robbie or Cat could stop her, threw herself out it. Tucking and rolling across the ground outside Jade didn't stop to look for the others, instead she just ran. Taking a few steps she cart wheeled and flipped over the short fence surrounding the school. Moving into the field she stumbled and fell down a short hill tumbling over and over until she came to a rest at the bottom. Groaning at the pain she was feeling in her elbow she looked up to see someone standing a few feet in front of her. Flipping her hair back she gasped seeing Robbie standing there, his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry Jade, but you cant remember that, you'll hate Cat forever."

"No, I mean I do hate her, but not forever." she said begging as she pushed back against the dirt trying to get away from him.

"You were my best friend Jade, I made you forget that because it was what seemed best."

"It wasn't Robbie, I need you in my life don't take that away from me." Robbie laughed.

"You're just scared and begging for your memories, but I cant let that happen," he said stepping towards her and reaching down. Jade closed her eyes for a second but they fluttered open when she heard a thud as Beck came flying down from the sky and into Robbie. Throwing him across the open field Robbie crashed and tumbled before coming to a rest and standing up. He knew this was coming but expected it to happen during the summer instead of today but that didn't matter this was it. It was time to put up or shut up.

"Robbie I wont let you hurt her, no matter what twisted thoughts you have. I'm sorry that she and I haven't paid attention to you but we love you, we want you to be happy. Just give up now and let us help you."

"You are so arrogant Beck, you think that you are such a good man that the world is a better place with you saving everyone. Let's see who is stronger, you or me and if you win then I will try your method."

"Fine if that's what it'll take to make you see then I accept your challenge. Jade get out of here."

"But what about you," she started but Beck cut her off in a way that both scared her yet made her smile. Getting up and running back towards the school Jade cast a look over her shoulder in time to see Beck rush towards Robbie, fist raised.

Slamming down on Robbie's forearms which were raised to deflect the blow. Absorbing the blow Robbie flipped backwards kicking upwards, which Beck couldn't block but he flew up to lessen the blow. Jumping up and kicking with his other foot Beck continued upwards trying to deflect the hit again. Frustrated Robbie pulled him close before throwing Beck towards the ground. Throwing his hands out Beck caught himself a foot off the ground as Robbie came down jumping hard into Beck's stomach slamming him into the ground. Jumping up and down over and over Beck sunk further into the ground, the pain intensifying with each blow. Firing a blast from his eyes Beck managed to get Robbie off him as he leaned back to avoid getting hit. Pulling himself up he continued to fire blasts at Robbie which he flew and dove to avoid getting hit. Standing up and closing his eyes Beck focused roaring as he opened his eyes and fired a super concentrated blast right at Robbie.

The world around Robbie began to flash red as he flipped over and saw Beck's blast come racing at him.

"Please let this work Cat," he begged as he raised his hands into the air and fired his own blast down at Beck. The two beams connected exploding in a massive wave of energy that knocked both boys back. Flying into the air so he was directly across from Robbie Beck frowned.

"When the heck did you get that power?" he demanded.

"I'm just stronger then you Beck, deal with it."

"No, it you were then your blast should have defeated mine. Tell me," Beck demanded.

"Defeat me" shouted Robbie as he rushed towards his former friend, completely on the offensive. Beck was amazed at the speed and force of Robbie's hits only barely able to block and dodge his onslaught but he realized that Robbie was stronger then he was, he was just holding back. Snapping his hands up he caught Robbie's hands and held them fast before slamming his head down against Robbie's. Falling back a little Robbie tried to touch his head but found he couldn't as he was held by Beck. Letting for a second allowing Robbie to touch his head he ran his fingers down slowly before understanding why Beck had let him go. One second he was up there with Beck and the next he was crashing into the ground after Beck had punched him down to the ground.

Pulling himself up out of the rubble Robbie's whole body shook from the pain and anger coursing through his body. Looking up he saw Beck floating high above getting ready for him to come at him again. Robbie should have learned his lesson, he should just given up because no matter what Beck was stronger then he was. Not having any of it he pulled himself up into a crouch, palms flat against the ground as they started to glow. Simultaneously he leapt and fired rocketing himself up into the air so that in the blink of an eye he was just above Beck, punching down at the teen. Raising his hand to block Beck was caught off guard by the sheer force and power behind Robbie's blow as it broke through his defenses and sent him crashing to the earth. Looking up he saw Robbie tearing towards the earth after him, his fist cocked back in another punch. Slamming into the ground hurt so much that he gasped, spit and tears flying up into the air as Robbie connected a second later smashing into Beck's chest. He didn't let up with that, instead he began punching and beating his friend so hard Beck actually began to sink into the ground further and further. Nothing was registering in Robbie's mind except pure rage, stopping he grabbed Beck's limp body and threw him up into the air. Powering up a final blast he aimed and fired. The red, hot color against the black night shot towards him but before making contact with him it was deflected and went crashing into the ground. Standing up Robbie was amazed to see someone floating down, a female, cradling Beck in her arms. She wore normal everyday clothes except her hair was tied up and tucked under a ski cap and a white mask covered her eyes. Not caring what this was about Robbie went towards her as she set down Beck and vanished, appearing directly behind Robbie and punching down on his shoulder. At that moment all of the rage drained away and Robbie felt weak, normal. Opening his eyes he saw the girl bending over Beck, checking his pulse before moving back to Robbie. There was such kindness in those brown eyes and in her voice that Robbie felt his hatred evaporate away.

"Boys," she said in a stern tone shaking her head before taking off and flying away.

A few moments later Robbie managed to get himself up and drag himself over to Beck's form. Barely able to lift his own arms Robbie knew that this battle was over.

"Fine Beck, you win, I give up, Jade is yours." he said softly before the darkness engulfed him.

Running across the open field towards where she had seen Beck go, fighting Robbie Jade could hardly see since the tears just wouldn't cut her a break. Pushing some low trees back she paused and was thrown forward as Cat stumbled into her.

"Ouch, why'd you stop?" she moaned getting up and helped Jade up as well, then she too saw what was out before them as Andre tripped over the same exposed root as Cat and fell into the girls.

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" Andre demanded pulling himself up.

"Beck," Jade whispered before running over to her fallen man.

"Oh crap Robbie," Andre called out pushing pass a frozen Cat heading to the opposite side from where Jade was leaning over Beck to where Robbie was laying. Sliding onto the ground next to him Andre pulled Robbie's head up into his lap and checked his pulse nothing that it was there but faint. "Jade how's Beck?" he called out.

"Alive but barely," she called over as Cat ran over falling down next Andre, making sure that Robbie was really alive. Checking out him for a second she rose and ran over to Beck, checking him out as well. Out of all three it was Andre who didn't have the whole story, Jade who only had half the story and Cat who knew all of it. Even so Jade was super protective of Beck, not really letting Cat get close to him at all.

"Just call nine one one okay?" Jade snapped, tears still flowing down her face as she pulled herself against his chest. Nodding Cat stumbled back reaching for her phone seeing that Robbie didn't get to wipe Jade's memories.

"No, please don't," Beck muttered weakly.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked.

"I cant go to a hospital, they might find out."

"Find out what?" asked Cat innocently enough as Jade waved her off.

"Go check on Shapiro,"

"Kay kay," said Cat as she ran back over to where Andre was sitting with Robbie, she was so happy to see him sitting up.

Turning his head and spitting out a little blood Robbie wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Looking over at where Jade and Beck was he lowered his head in defeat.

"Let's go home guys, maybe pick up a pizza on the way home?" Robbie suggested getting a laugh from Andre.

"You're kidding right? We just found you guys beaten half to death, this must have been some sort of fight, we need to take you to the hospital, both of you."

"I don't know about Beck but I feel fine, a little sore but I think in a day I should be right as rain," he said with a smile, the left lens of his glasses were cracked and he frowned removing them, "Crud I need to get these fixed, do you have the replacement pair I gave you Cat?"

"Yeah in my locker at school," she said to which he nodded. Pulling himself up he reached for Andre for support which he gave and led him over to where Jade was holding up Beck. The pair looked at each other before Robbie looked away and held out his hand. Beck's face broke out into a smile reaching out and shaking it. For now things would return to normal, at least for a little while, Jade still wouldn't quite remember their past together but maybe one day in the future they could be together.

End volume one.

"I thought you were done with this?" Beck shouted running to catch up with his best friend.

"I said I wouldn't fight you anymore that doesn't mean I would stop being bad but this time it wasn't me. Whoever it was, is trying to frame me," Robbie explained coming to a stop, lifting the man hole cover off and letting Beck head down before he followed him.

A few moments later two police officers ran by. Pausing just above the man hole cover they scratched their heads.

"That diamond was the only thing stolen Mike, you really believe that's Mastermind's thing? He'd probably take the whole store you know?"

The binoculars clicked twice as the mysterious woman clad in all black including a hood and cloak slipped it into her pouch. Pulling the hood closer to cover her face more she reached her hand into another pocket and squeezed the large diamond that lay inside. Turning and climbing the building, Jade vanished into the shadows.

Begin volume two.

**AN - I am going to continue the series but instead of doing them all separate I'll be continuing in this story. Volume two will consist of Jade's story, from Robbie's POV. Volume three will either be Andre or Tori followed by the other, Cat's is going to be last because, well you'll see.**


End file.
